Adiou Babysits!
by KATtheVampireBunny
Summary: Yuki's little cousin Ushio is visiting and Kaname has assighned Adiou to babysit her while Yuki attends class! But is Ushio too much fo Adiou to handle?
1. Meet Ushio!

(Chapter 1)

**Finally, I wrote a story about Adiou! You all gotta admit though Adiou, is a bit of a brat. So I got the idea to write a story about him taking care of a real brat! XD ENJOY!**

"This sucks." Adiou stated "This sucks so much!"

"Nee-Chan!" Ushio said pulling on his hair. "Adiou Nee-Chan!" she tugged harder.

"Whaaaaat" he said tiredly. He had already been with this kid for two hours now! So far she had broken multiple items in his "collection", written on his walls –he's never giving her crayons again- and inscribed her name into his bed post. "What do you want? I already fed you. And quit calling me friggin _Nee-Chan_" he imitated her voice "I am not a lady and I am in no way related to you!"

"Nee-Chan." She repeated

"What!" he snapped, finally.

Ushio looked back at him with a blank stare "I gotta potty…"

(A few hours earlier)

"You needed me for something Kaname sama!" Adiou came in smiling proudly. Ruka had told him Kaname had a special job for him, that only _he _could do. He had felt extremely important when he heard this and immediately started bragging at her. Too bad he hadn't known what this job initialed...

As Adiou stepped in the room, he immediately noticed both Kaname and Yuki but what he didn't notice was the small figure hiding unseen, behind the couch.

"Adiou." Kaname command.

"Yes!" He stood tall

"How would you like to do me a favor?" he smiled

"Of course!" Adiou nodded

"I would like you to take care of Yuki's cousin for me." He casually put his arm over her shoulder. Yuki blushed. She was always so awkward around the dorm pres. "She'll be staying at this school for a while and I would like you to stay with her while Yuki's busy with school."

Adiou made a 'huh' sound "Why doesn't she just go to class with her?" he was under the impression that her cousin was the same age.

Kaname smirked. He was trying trick him "She's not in the same class." He said simply

"Oh…" Adiou didn't quite understand but if Kaname said…

"So will you do it?"

Adiou bowed respectfully "Of course!"

"Ah!" Yuki finally talked "Thank you so much Adiou!"

She ran up to him and he straightened. He gave a cute laugh and smiled "No problem Yuki-Chan." It really wasn't a problem in Adiou's mind. Yah, he'd have to lose some sleep, considering that's when Yuki's day class went on but if this girl was related to Yuki, she was at least going to be pretty cute. "I'd be happy to take care of your cousin." He told her.

"Now," her tone changed "Ushio is a very stubborn little girl. You need to keep an eye on her and keep all sharp objects away from her!"

Adiou was suddenly confused "…What-"

"She really likes apple juice but watch her or else you'll find it splattered all over your walls! Also don't feed her a lot of sweets cause she'll get sick and throw up. Here's my number if you need anything else; remember she is related to the head master." she slapped a piece of paper in his hand "Good luck!" She waved and slammed the door behind her.

Adiou stood staring dumbfounded at the door. He looked at the small slip of paper in his hand and his expressions immediately changed to shock "WHAT JUST HAPPENED?" he turned to Kaname.

"Ushio," he called softly.

A little girl then popped her head out from under the couch.

"Kaname," She said in the same tone that he called her in. She crawled out and came to his side. Her little fist gripped the fabric at Kaname's knee. She was very cute but not in the way Adiou was hoping. Her brown hair -that should have been in tight pig tails- waved around her face in a sloppy mess. She had a green t shirt on and a little pink tutu. Her tights had brown smudges on it like she had fallen down in the dirt. There was no doubt that she had dressed herself.

Kaname pushed some of her scraggily hair out of her face "This is Adiou, Ushio. He's agreed to do anything you say while Yuki's in class."

'I did not!' Adiou's inner voice yelled

Ushio looked at him then back up to Kaname. "I thought Adiou was a Onii-Chan?"

Kaname smiled "He is Ushio."

Ushio looked at Adiou and glared "He looks like a girl… He's a Nee-Chan."

And that's how it all started.

**Please review! Sorry if there's any spelling/grammar mistakes I'm bad with that stuff….**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. THAT'S ENOUGH!

(Chapter 2)

"You all done?" Aidou asked as she walked out of the bathroom. The toilet was still flushing. "Did you wash your hands?"

Ushio took one of his own hands into hers. She looked up at him with no expression "I didn't."

He immediately pulled his hand back "THAT'S DISCUSTING!"

"I couldn't reach the sink." She said in a little kid voice.

"That is not an excuse!" he picked her up and carried her like a football over to the sink. He held her over it as she turned it on and washed her hands. This girl was such a tomboy. "Ushio are you sure you're a girl? You're awfully boy like."

"Is Nee-Chan sure she's a boy? You're awfully girl like." she countered the insult calmly.

A bomb of anger went off in Adiou's mind. He was gonna kill this kid!

Adiou put her down and as soon as her feet touched the manolium she was scurrying off into his room. He yawned and then walked after her-_so tired_. She was jumping on his bed –which she had already done twice.

"Can you sit down for two seconds?" he suggested "How about taking a nap? You know, normally I'd be sleeping right now."

Ushio took one more jump and then landed on her butt "Why would you sleep during the day? Do you not like the sun?" if he said yes, she was going to go open up all the blinds.

"I go to school at night." He told her "I have to sleep during the day." Adiou wasn't sure if Ushio knew about the whole "Vampire" concept yet, so he decided to keep quiet.

Ushio for once was completely silent. Adiou looked at her with a little worry. Maybe she did know about the night class and it was a touchy subject for her. He almost started to feel bad for mentioning it when Ushio bluntly commented "…That's stupid."

Another explosion of anger hit him. "You're such a brat!" he grumbled "Even if am you're 'Nee-Chan' or whatever you should still be treating me with more respect!"

Ushio stood up on the bed and pointed at him "So you've confessed it! You are a Nee-Chan!"

"THAT IS NOT THE POINT!" he pointed back at her, posing the same way she was. These two were very alike in some ways.

Adiou went over to a chair and sat back in it. He crossed his legs and arms. On the bed, Ushio plopped down and copied him. His eye twitched. _She was so annoying! _

"When is Yuki coming to pick you up?" he asked her

"Doooon no!" she said cutely

A few more seconds passed as the two of them silently stared at each other. During this staring battle, Adiou's eyes started to flutter. He barely got enough sleep as it is –or at least this was so in his mind- and now with this girl, he wasn't going to get any sleep at all! He relaxed back his chair and closed his eyes. When he opened them, Ushio was starting to crawl off his bed. He thought nothing of it and closed his eyes again. After about a half minute, he opened them to find her rummaging around in a drawer. "Uu-hio," he mumbled "Tay out of tear-" He fell asleep.

…

About ten minutes later, Kain came walking in through the door. "Hey Hanabusa," he said shutting the door. He had not yet seen what little Ushio was doing. "Sorry I'm just getting in. Ichijo-" he stopped mid-sentence and his normal solemn eyes looked very surprised. "What the-"

Ushio was now running around the entire room, tee-peeing it. Three toilet paper rolls were already emptied on the floor and she had another one in her hand. She was working on Kain's bed at the moment.

Kain looked around the room for his cousin. He gave another shocked look and grunt when he saw him. There Adiou was asleep, toilet paper tied to a chair with the words "Stupid girl" written on his face. He also had a colorful mustache and glasses drawn around his eyes.

Ushio stood back from Kain's bed and started to examine her work. "Master Piece" she said kissing her fingers and flicking them towards the bed –she saw a chief do it on TV once.

"Hey!" Kain commanded to the little girl. She was obviously human. So what was she doing in his room?

Ushio looked his way. She hadn't realized he was there. She had been too focused on tee-peeing.

"What are you doing-" Kain started but was cut off my Ushio gasping and running under the bed. She tore up some paper that was hanging loose as she went.

Kain started for the bed but he then decided it be better to wake up Adiou first.

"Hanabusa!" he shouted "Hanabusa wake up!"

Adiou jolted awake. "USHIO STOP IT!" he called out instinctively.

Under the bed Ushio giggled a little.

"Oh Akatski," Adiou said, still half a sleep. He reached up to rub his eyes "Where were-" he then, realized he was tied up "WHAT THE HELL! WHY IS THERE TOILET PAPER WRAPED AROUND ME!"

"That's what I was wondering," Kain told him "A little girl just ran underneath the bed..." He gestured with a nod. Adiou started to break out of his toiletry bonds. "Who is she? Oh, and she wrote on your face too."

Of course she did. Adiou instantly ran over to a mirror. He was so pissed he started to shake. There was marker all over his beautiful face!

"USHIO!" Adiou had enough. Yuki had said that Ushio would be a handful but this was ridiculous! She had trashed his room, called him names, broken multiple belongings of his and graffitied his face! No longer will he let these things go unchecked. It was time for a penalty.

**Please review! No more chapters unless I get more reviews! And the lovely Zero should appear in the next one so you better do it!**

**And thanks Lord of Darkrai for reviewing! You=Made of Awsome! XD**


End file.
